1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power source switching device which performs switching control to switch among a plurality of batteries for use, and an electronic appliance provided with the power source switching device.
2. Related Art
Some conventional electronic appliances such as digital cameras have a plurality of batteries so that they can switch the batteries to use any one of the batteries.
For example, JP 2007-89350 A discloses a configuration having a main power source and a sub-power source. According to the configuration, when detecting malfunction of power supply state of the main power source, the power supply from the main power source is maintained for a predetermined time period and then the power supply from the main power source is cut off while starting power supply from the sub-power source.
A conventional electronic appliance having such a configuration might be in a malfunction state of having the plurality of batteries connected directly (shorted) in the case where a control unit (controller, microcomputer) for performing switching control of the power supply cannot perform a normal operation (in the case of runaway of a control unit) for some reason. As a result of such a case, a charging operation is performed by one of the batteries to the other of the batteries, which causes an adverse effect on the batteries and the electronic appliance body.